The present invention relates generally to a tape cassette for magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as video tape recorder or various other data processing devices and more particularly is directed to a tape cassette having a lid which is movable between a closed position covering an opening formed on front side of the cassette and an opened position exposing the opening.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a convenntional tape cassette for a video tape recorder. An opening 2 is formed on front side surface of a tape cassette 1. The cassette is provided with a lid 3 which includes ear portions 3' directed rearwardly from the opposite ends of front portion thereof. The ear portions 3' of the lid 3 are formed with inwardly directed pins 4 engageable in respective apertures or recesses in wall end portions of side walls of cassette housing so as to mount the lid 3 pivotally on the cassette housing for movement between a closed position covering the housing opening 2, as shown in FIG. 1A, and an open position exposing the opening 2, as shown in FIG. 1B.
However, with a structure for rotating the lid 3 about the pins 4, the projecting portion A of the lid 3 which extends from the front end of the tape cassette 1 and projecting portion B which extends from the upper end of the tape cassette 1 become relatively large when the lid 3 is rotated from the closed position to the opened position. For loading the tape cassette 1 of this type into the video tape recorder, free pace for the projecting portions A and B must be formed on the main body side of the video tape recorder, thus lowering the space factor of the main body. Thus, a compact video tape recorder cannot be manufactured owing to a low space factor.